stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
254: Mr. Stenchy
Mr. Stenchy, A.K.A. Experiment 254, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to use his charm to get the enemy to take him back to their headquarters, where, 48 hours after his activation, he emits a foul odor that makes the location inhospitable. His one true place is on Plorgonar (Pleakley's home planet), where, unlike Earth, his stench is considered a rare and valuable perfume. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He has a wife named Mrs. Sickly as seen in Stitch!. Somehow he ended up back on Earth in Leroy & Stitch, stench-free, suggesting he can either control the smell or it wears off after a while. Personality Due to his disarming cuteness, Mr. Stenchy gains very much attention from humans and even certain alien species, but not so much from other experiments. He also appears to act as cute as he looks, being very loving and friendly towards anyone who gives him affection. Appearance Mr. Stenchy is a small, irresistibly cute light pink experiment with a big head with big blue eyes, two puffy antennae, a small tuft of hair and a small body. Special Abilities Mr. Stenchy appears disarmingly cute to everyone except other experiments, but then emits an extremely noxious, foul odor 48 hours after he is activated, which makes 40 square miles of an area uninhabitable for decades. If Mr. Stenchy's sour emissions intermix with Mrs. Sickly's nauseatingly sweet emissions, the chemical reaction will cause a cataclysmic explosion capable of destroying the planetary body they inhabit. Weaknesses Apart from his disarming cuteness and noxious stink, Mr. Stenchy is mostly defenseless. Also, other experiments are immune to Mr. Stenchy's charm. ''Stitch! Mr. Stenchy has appeared twice in the ''Stitch! anime. In the first appearance, he was seen at the very end when he fell in love with Skunkuna, where it is revealed that a mixture of Mr. Stenchy and Skunkuna's aroma oddly enough creates an air freshener. In the second appearance, Hämsterviel mass produced clones of Mr. Stenchy and Mrs. Sickly and sold them to many children across Japan and the rest of the world. This is when it is revealed that if the emissions from these two mix, the chemical reaction will cause a cataclysmic explosion capable of destroying the planetary body they inhabit. This leads to Yuna, Pleakley, Stitch, Jumba, Hämsterviel, and Gantu on a hunt to round up the clones of Mr. Stenchy and Mrs. Sickly in order to save the world's Christmas. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Mr. Stenchy Vlcsnap-2013-03-22-13h48m53s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-22-13h48m34s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-12-08h27m36s188.png|Lilo with Mr. Stenchy Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h04m02s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h04m08s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h04m17s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h04m36s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-14h58m13s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-14h58m34s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-14h58m25s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-12-08h28m35s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-14h58m46s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-14h59m06s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-14h59m53s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h00m44s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h01m58s27.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-11h14m30s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h05m46s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-17h59m51s37.png|Mr. Stenchy with Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-17h59m56s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h02m18s216.png|Mr. Stenchy with Pleakley Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h02m41s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h03m08s232.png|Mr. Stenchy with Jumba Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h03m18s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h03m27s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h03m57s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h04m12s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h04m27s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h04m36s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h04m43s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h05m05s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h05m13s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h05m28s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h05m23s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h06m24s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h06m12s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h06m36s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h07m09s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h08m06s136.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h10m42s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h09m40s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h10m22s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h10m57s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h11m23s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h12m24s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h12m16s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h12m51s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h12m57s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h13m09s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h13m33s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h14m00s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h16m16s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h14m23s57.png|Mr. Stenchy offering Stitch a lollipop Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h15m37s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h14m40s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h15m25s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h03m09s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h03m17s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h02m10s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h02m41s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h02m47s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h16m59s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h17m06s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h17m39s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h17m48s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h18m02s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h18m41s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h19m16s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h20m12s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h14m28s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h19m36s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h19m49s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h57m54s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-12-08h31m03s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h57m11s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h56m05s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h17m58s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h18m05s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-12-08h32m34s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h00m48s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h01m40s110.png|Mr. Stenchy with Gantu Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h18m38s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h18m53s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h45m28s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h45m34s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h45m40s136.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h45m54s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h46m09s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h45m08s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h46m22s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h46m34s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h46m44s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h46m55s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h47m17s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h48m10s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h47m09s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h47m50s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h47m33s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h48m39s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h48m55s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h20m02s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h49m02s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h49m11s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-12-08h34m47s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-12-08h35m03s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-12-08h35m25s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h49m21s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h53m34s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h53m55s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h55m16s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h55m03s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h55m30s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h40m48s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h40m56s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h21m04s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h39m27s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h39m35s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h21m52s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-14h22m17s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h21m33s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h21m22s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h20m49s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h21m00s182.png|Mr. Stenchy with his family Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h21m06s18.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h52m16s198.png|Mr. Stenchy with Doubledip Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h42m39s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h03m09s107.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h49m25s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h39m54s58.png|Mr. Stenchy captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h01m33s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h54m26s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h55m16s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m41s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m57s251.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-05-22h00m16s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h33m07s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h20m01s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m13s32.png Stitch! Opening ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg A Stinky Episode ScreenCapture 10.02.13 1-12-26.jpg|Mr. Stenchy in Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 10.02.13 1-13-51.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 1-15-30.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 1-15-55.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 1-16-25.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 1-17-01.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 1-19-28.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 1-19-51.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 1-21-31.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-16-10.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 0-02-41.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 0-03-07.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 0-03-54.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 0-04-18.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 0-04-52.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 0-05-24.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 0-05-43.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 0-07-35.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 0-09-03.jpg A Very Stinky Christmas ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-07-59.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-08-19.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-08-49.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-09-03.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-09-32.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-09-52.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-10-13.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-10-47.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-11-06.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-11-55.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-12-55.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-15-07.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-16-48.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-17-08.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-18-47.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-19-18.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-23-07.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-23-46.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-24-23.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-24-43.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-25-04.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-25-31.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-25-51.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-26-14.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-26-40.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-27-02.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-27-26.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-27-54.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-29-21.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-30-08.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-30-48.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-31-13.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-32-10.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-32-42.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-33-30.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-33-52.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-34-20.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-34-59.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-35-35.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-35-58.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-36-23.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-37-28.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-31-50.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-32-43.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-33-03.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-33-50.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-34-30.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-34-57.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-35-33.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-36-08.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-36-27.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-37-03.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-37-41.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-38-42.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-39-01.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-39-22.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-39-54.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-40-16.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-43-57.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-44-28.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-45-25.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-45-53.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-46-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-47-11.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-47-16.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-48-06.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-48-36.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-51-43.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-52-36.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-53-16.jpg Kung Fu Pleakley ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-20-17.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-21-45.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-22-39.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-24-36.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-23-34.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-31-16.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-34-17.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-35-11.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Mr. Stenchy.png Miscellaneous Panes42.jpg Stitch Now - Mr. Stenchy close-up.jpg|Mr. Stenchy in ''Stitch!Now Trivia *Mr. Stenchy was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Mr. Stenchy was activated off-screen. *Mr. Stenchy is one of the rare experiments to have sclerae and pupils instead of solid black eyes, the others being Mrs. Sickly, Skip, Clink, Nosox, and Bragg. *Stitch and Reuben were unmoved by Mr. Stenchy's cuteness, as Jumba pointed out that other experiments are immune to Mr. Stenchy's charm. *We learn that Pleakley is only one who finds Mr. Stenchy's stink appealing. This is because his antenna, which also functions similar to a human's nose, functions somewhat differently when it comes to scents, allowing him to ignore or appreciate odors which a human or other individual would consider noxious or horrible, as Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Gantu were repulsed by Mr. Stenchy's odor. *Mr. Stenchy is one of the only experiments whose one true place is not on Earth. *In Leroy & Stitch, Mr. Stenchy inexplicably returned to Earth from Plorgonar. Also, he did not produce his stink, suggesting it wears off after a while or he has learned how to control it. *Mr. Stenchy is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *Mr. Stenchy's head, antennae, and ears appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. *In the Stitch! anime, Mr. Stenchy has a wife named Mrs. Sickly. Category:Experiments Category:Males